Optical fibers are used extensively in state-of-the-art systems for transmitting information rapidly from one location to another. In these systems, the optical fibers are at their ends connected to other optical fibers or to optical devices. To ensure quality transmission of the information, it is necessary to construct the connections in a way that will minimize connection losses. According to conventional practice, end portions of two optical fiber cables are connected together with confronting ends of their optical fibers aligned and in contact with each other. An end portion of an optical fiber cable is connected to an optical device with its optical fiber in contact with an optical surface on the optical device. Connection fittings are provided at the cable ends to facilitate making the connections.
It is known to use a connector fitting that includes a ferrule having a small diameter center opening through which a bared length of optical fiber extends. The bared optical fiber and a portion of the cable axially inwardly of it are connected to the connector fitting by use of an epoxy glue. The epoxy glue is placed into a tubular inner end socket portion of the fitting. Then, the bared end portion of the optical fiber is inserted into the inner end of the fitting and moved outwardly through the epoxy glue into and through the center opening in the ferrule. After the epoxy glue has set, the bared optical fiber is cleaved flush with the outer end of the ferrule and the cut end is polished.
In the conventional way of connecting the optical fiber cable to the connector fitting, the epoxy glue that is used requires a long period of time to cure. In order to shorten the curing time, a heat gun is sometimes used but its use requires that there be a power source present to operate the heat gun. Sometimes the bared optical fiber is not properly inserted into the tubular rear portion of the connector fitting. This makes it necessary to remove the epoxy and start over in the making of the connection. There is a waste of epoxy glue and it is hard to cut and polish the optical fiber when there is epoxy on the ferrule.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical connection of the optical fiber cable to the connector fitting, that is adapted to provide stability to the cutting of the optical cable. It is another object of the present invention to provide a connection fitting for the end of the fiber optical cable that can be installed either with or without using epoxy glue.